


Amebela Oneshots

by Dirtyglass



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, amebel, amebela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyglass/pseuds/Dirtyglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two one-shots I wrote on Tumblr an infinity ago. Truthfully, I don't have any plans for continuing these since I'm no longer active in Hetalia. I though people here would enjoy them at least.</p><p>Ch. 1: Prompt: Alfred Proposing to Natalya during the Christmas season.<br/>Ch. 2: Prompt: The countries at war with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note there were written a long time ago, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Alfred F. Jones wasn’t the best at planning or keeping track of the date for this matter. It was the day before Christmas, and he still hadn’t choose any gift for his girlfriend, Natalya. He kept telling himself everyday that he was going to get her a gift. The days began to add up, and before he knew it; It was the 24th and he didn’t have a gift for her. 

Natalya on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping Alfred away from her gift to him. She had already caught him trying to break into the closet where they were hidden. It was the middle of the night when she heard noises in her bedroom, waking up from her sleep; she spotted her boyfriend attempting to break open her closet door.

“Alfred? What are doing at my house at midnight?” she asked, appearing right behind him. Alfred let out a girly scream and turned around to see his girlfirend with an angry expression.

“Oh! Hey, babe! I was trying to, um, fix your closet door! Yeah, that’s it! Wouldn’t want anyone trying to sneak in and take a look at the gifts-I mean, what?” he stuttered out.

Natalya rubbed her temple at his lame excuse. “Alfred.”

“Yes, babe?” he smiled.

“Get out of my house.” she stated, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and leading him out of her house. 

“Ouch! Ouch, you don’t have to be so rough!” he whined.

Before closing the door, she made a quick comment. “Don’t let the ghost’s get you.” slamming the door on him. She heard Alfred scream a bit before he started pounding on the door again. 

“I’m sorry! Don’t leave me out here with the ghosts! Those things are scary, dude!” he whined. 

Natalya sighed before opening the door. Soon the American came in and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry, I wouldn’t do it again!” he said, hugging onto her tighter. Alfred knew he woudn't deny him... Well, sometimes she would. Like the time he wanted a fifth burger and people were beginning to stare at him while they were dining. She vouched to never go with him out to eat. 

“Okay, Alfred! Let go of me, you can stay the night. Just don’t even think of touching my closet or I’ll have your head.” she commanded. Alfred nodded, following her towards her bedroom.

“Stop following me, you’re sleeping on the couch.” she added.

“But, Babe-”

“No, you lost your chance.” she spoke. Alfred groaned and walked towards the living room. Complaining under his breath about ghosts. Natalya made sure to install a stronger lock after that incident.

Alfred was still made more attempts after that, but Natalya stopped him each time. He was still a tight spot himself, wandering around the mall; he couldn’t find anything to get her. She always said she was fine with whatever she had. So clothing wasn’t an option, she wasn’t the hugest fan of chocolate, and she didn’t care for video games. What did that women like?

As he walked past another story, something shiny caught his eye. There it was, behind that glass window was the perfect gift for. Rushing into the store, he quickly bought it and put the small box into his pocket. This was going to be the best Christmas gift, he smiled as he walked back home. He was already planning out how the day would go.

Come Christmas morning, Alfred invited Natalya to his house for a big party with a bunch of friends. Natalya begrudgingly agreed, she didn’t care for many of his friends. But she would put up with them for Alfred.Of course Alfred would have to make a grand appearance, he arrived wearing a santa costume. Complete with a beard and hat. Natalya raised her eyebrows at his attire, though she really shouldn't be surprised by anything he does at this point.

“You look absurd.” she commented.

“Psh, I look sexy.” he joked. “Don’t fret, grumpy-pants. Santa’s got something for you.” he grinned, taking his bag that was slung over his shoulder and pulling something out of it. A small box was in his hand, Natalya opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Alfred going down on one knee and pulling down his fake beard.

She put her hand over her mouth, other’s at the party began to look at them. Some smiling and other’s grabbing their camera to catch the moment.

“Alfred, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.” he grinned, opening the box to reveal a ring with a diamond on it. “Natalya, will you marry me?” he asked, still keeping that goofy grin on his face.

“Like I have any choice. you did it in front of a crowd.” she smiled. That was all Alfred needed to know. He stood up and captured her lips in a kiss. Those around cheered around them, Alfred pulled back; still grinning. 

“You choose that yesterday, didn’t you?” Natalya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Would I ever do such a thing?” he grinned, going in for another kiss.


	2. Prompt: War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America mocking Belarus in the midst of a war.

America stood among a mess of rubble, smoke filled the air. Fire’s were still going strong even days after the battles, America frowned at the mess. This would take years to rebuild everything back to it’s former state. He didn’t care about that at the moment, a woman with platinum locks was at his feet; bend over on the ground, trying to catch her breath. 

“You’d look a lot prettier if you weren’t frowning at me.” he smirked, squatting down to meet her face-to-face. She looked up from the ground to stare back at the blonde. Blue eyes challenged each other, waiting to see who would speak first.

“You’d look a lot better if you got the hell out of my country.” she spat, even if everything was in chaos; she remained calm. Belarus refused to show weakness to this American, he would never get the better of her. Especially after the battles they went through. He wanted to get the last hit at Russia after the cold war, what better way than attack his dear sister?

“Now Belarus, I know that you don’t like me.” he started.

“Hate is a better choice of word.” she interrupted.

“Ouch. You’re breaking my heart, Belarus.” he winked, dramatically holding his hands over his heart. Belarus glared back, he could mess around as much as he wanted, Belarus wasn’t going to give him the reaction he desired. “Silent as usually, I see.” America added, standing back up on his feet.

“If I were your brother, you’d be all over me, right?” America grinned, knowing that he brother was important to her. 

“My brother won’t have attacked me!” she snapped, the damn American managed to get a reaction of her. 

“And so she speaks!” America sang, pacing around her in circles. His hands neatly folded behind his back. Belarus wished that she still had her knifes on her. One would have meet the American’s knee at that comment. 

“Why can’t you leave me be? Look around! You’ve destroyed enough of me.” she shot, looking at her poor country. Belarus’s army couldn’t hold back the American’s firepower. Rubble was everywhere, many were probably dead or dying. She couldn’t just sit here while the American badgered her. She had her country to rebuild. 

America’s smile faded, he was standing in front of her again; looking down at her. “Because.” he started, grabbing her chin and tilting it upward to meet his captivating blue eyes. “I won’t stop until I have everything of yours.” his voice low and dangerous. 

Belarus’s eyes widened, for a split-second: she was scared. America had a huge advantage over her. He had the firepower and resources to take over her country. He was practically half-way there, Belarus was in his fingertips. She was already in a weak condition, hardly able to get off the ground at the moment. 

A smile returned to his face once more. “Don’t worry, Bela. I’ll treat you well, better than your brother ever did.” he teased, releasing her chin from his hand. Belarus finally breathed, rubbing her chin as the America began to walk off.

“Where are you going?” she yelled, confused by his actions. He just said that he was going to take over country, now he was leaving her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it!” he waved as he walked around from the rubble and her. “I know you can’t wait to see me again. Right, Belarus?” he laughed, leaving her alone; sitting on the ground.

Belarus clenched onto the end of her dress, not allowing herself to cry. “Damn you!” she yelled, even though she knew that America was too far away to hear her. “My big brother will save me! He’ll-He’ll get rid of you…” she trailed off, a sob catching in her throat. The American had won, she was in his mercy. Tears cascaded down her cheek, her emotions broke free all at once. ‘I need help..’ she confessed, something she never thought she would ask for. But desperate times call for desperate measures. The American wouldn’t get the last laugh, that she could promise.


End file.
